Mi amor verdadero
by eliaseliks
Summary: Zero se ve que le pasa algo raro cuando esta con X... ¿que podra hacer Zero? YAOI, LEMON. Mi primer fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se cuenta desde la perspectiva de Zero. Todos los personajes son de capcom yo no soy dueño de ellos. YAOI

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Aagh, sonó el despertador, cheque el reloj y eran las 7:00 a.m.

-Demonios, porque siempre en los trabajos nos despertamos temprano

Me pregunté con molestia. Me pare, abrí la persiana de mi cuarto y vi la escena común de cada mañana, el sol salia resplandeciendo y con el cielo anaranjado, se veía muy bella la escena.

Se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Zero, soy alto con ojos azules, soy rubio con cabello largo y con un buen físico, hago ejercicio casi todos los días y lo último, soy un reploid con partes humanas (como un robot humanoide). Soy un maverick hunter y tengo experiencia, vivo en el HQ de los maverick hunters.

A continuación, despues de ver aquella escena mañanera, me quite la ropa para dormir, me dirigí a bañarme y me puse un traje especial color negro, (es el traje especial que siempre usamos los maverick hunters para luego ponernos la armadura) y luego me puse mi armadura. Paso un rato y no me tarde tanto en hacer el mismo proceso que hago todos los días. Camine hacia la puerta de mi cuarto

-Nuevo día, nuevo todo

Dije tratando de empezar el día con un buen gesto, salí de la puerta y vi el pasillo donde estaban los demás cuartos. Escuchaba ruidos porque todos ya se estaban levantando y creo que yo era de los unicos que me levante y me aliste. Camine por un cafe mañanero ya que me sentía un poco desvelado. Mientras que me tomaba el cafe vi que todos los reploids salieron y vi a mi compañero de batalla, al gran reploid azul, X

-Hola X, ¿como estas?

-Bien Zero, parece que fuiste de los primeros reploids que se levantaron

-Jaja, ya saben como dice el dicho "al que madruga, dios lo ayuda"

-Tienes toda la razón Zero. Oye, ¿me puedo sentar en tu mesa?

-Por supuesto mi gran amigo, ¿quieres que te traiga un cafe para que te quite el sueño? te ves desvelado

-Si por favor, es que me levante un poco tarde

Me levante de la mesa y fui a que me sirvan otro cafe, fui a la mesa que nos sentamos me tope a otro reploid llamado Axl.

-Que onda Zero, quieres estar muy activo o que

-Jaja no Axl, le traía un cafe a X

-Aahhh entonces, ¿en donde se sentaron?

-Sigueme

Estaba con el cafe de X y Axl siguiéndome hasta llegar a nuestra mesa, X estaba sentado esperándome y luego nos dirigimos los dos a la mesa.

-Aquí esta tu cafe, X

-Gracias Zero. Oye, ¿porque tienes a Axl detras de ti?

-Ahh, es que lo invite a que se sentara en nuestra mesa

-No pensaba que iba a venir Axl pero bueno, ¡que se siente en nuestra mesa!

Axl se sentó en la mesa se veía que no estaba desvelado y como quiera le pregunté.

-Axl, ¿no quieres un cafe?

-Ahh no gracias Zero, ya sabes, siempre estoy activo

-Ah bueno y entonces de que platicamos amigos

Nos pusimos a charlar un buen rato, aprovechando el receso mañanero, reímos, X y yo nos tomábamos nuestros cafés mientras platicábamos.

Sonó la alarma que significaba que ya era hora de ir a nuestras actividades

-EL RECESO TERMINO, TODOS LOS REPLOIDS DIRIGANSE A SUS PUESTOS DE TRABAJO

-¡Rayos!, yo quería contar mas chistes

Dijo Axl triste porque la alarma no le dejaba de terminar sus chistes y nuestras charlas. Todos los reploids nos íbamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo y nos despedimos de Axl.

-Adios chicos, gracias por un buen rato de charla luego platicamos, jeje.

-Te deseo suerte Axl, y gracias por tus chistes

-No hay de que Zero.

Mientras Axl se dirigía a su puesto, X y yo nos estábamos yendo a nuestros puestos de trabajo. Cuando iba cercas de X mientras caminábamos, de repente me llegaba ese sentimiento de estar con X, no es la primera vez que me pasa, otras veces me ha pasado y las primeras veces que me ha pasado fue cuando nos empezamos a conocer hace mucho y cuando estuve acompañándolo durante nuestras primeras misiones. Para ser sincero la verdad es que X... me gusta, P-PERO c-como amigo. ¿Porque estos pensamientos me ganan? O es por estar nervioso con el o es por comenzar una nueva misión... no lo entiendo. Bueno, lo mas importante es la misión o el trabajo que nos van a dar.

Después de la situación que tuve, nos fuimos al lugar donde se operaban todas las misiones, habían muchos soldados reploid con los sistemas de cómputo, unos dirigiendo y otros supervisando. Fuimos hasta ahí y vimos a Alia, una reploid encargada de las operaciones y luego nos dirigimos con ella.

-Hola chicos, ¿listos para comenzar una nueva misión?

-Estamos listos para cualquier misión, Alia.

Dije preparándome para nuestra nueva misión.

-Bueno, al parecer, hay 2 reploids llamados RT-55J atacando en alguna parte de la ciudad, les informare cuando ya estén en camino.

-¡Gracias Alia! Zero y yo nos encargaremos de destruir a esos reploids. Zero, ¿cuentas conmigo?

Dijo X muy emocionado para la mision y yo le dije.

-Por supuesto X, cuento contigo.

-Buena suerte chicos, preparen sus ride chasers y no fallen en la misión.

X y yo nos fuimos al garaje donde estaban nuestras ride chasers. Fuimos a nuestras dos ride chasers y nos subimos a nuestros lugares, se abrió la puerta del garaje y dejamos el HQ.

Estábamos en camino a la ciudad y la voz de Alia se escucho diciendo.

-Chicos, los reploid están casi en el centro de la ciudad, al parecer estaban encerrados y luego escaparon, se hicieron locos y están atacando a quien se tope. Destruyanlos antes de que algo malo pase

-Entendido, ya vamos para allá.

Escuchamos las ordenes de Alia y luego nos cambiamos de dirección.

Llegamos al punto de la ciudad donde nos dijo Alia, al parecer los reploid causaron un desastre, nos bajamos de las ride chasers y nos separamos.

-X, tu encargate del reploid y yo del otro, si necesitas ayuda, avisame, ¿ok?

-Si Zero, hare todo lo que pueda para destruir al reploid.

Los dos nos separamos, yo me dirigi al reploid que estaba destruyendo a su alrededor, saque mi Z-Saber, distraje al enemigo y lo comencé a atacar con mi sable, le quite uno de sus brazos al reploid, esquive sus ataques, le quite el otro y lo deje sin brazos.

-¡Esta es la ultima vez que atacas a la ciudad, maldito reploid!

Lo destruí decapitando su cabeza y el reploid malo quedo sin energías. Me llego una llamada de parte de X, agarre la parte izquierda de mi casco y toque el botón de donde recibía la llamada.

-¡Zero, ayudame estoy en problemas!

-¡Ahí voy X, resiste!

Llegue al lugar donde el reploid grande atacaba a X, el estaba ahí pero el reploid no estaba.

-X, ¿donde esta el reploid?

-¡ZERO, cuidado!

Por sorpresa el reploid se estaba ocultando y se apareció atrás de mi, soltando un disparo, X me agarro y se tumbo junto a mi, estábamos tirados en el suelo, X me abrazo porque el me cubrió del disparo. ¡Otra vez no!, esos sentimientos que estoy atraído a X me llegaban de nuevo, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos en el piso, fue como si el tiempo hubiese parado un momento ante tal acción que X hizo por mi, es raro porque siempre lo protejo con el cuidado que no se haga daño el pero hubo pocas veces que el me haya protegido y esto lo que hizo por mi fue lo mayor que ha hecho por mi.

Después de mirarle los lindos ojos verdes que tiene X, se paro y me lo quede mirando, no hice nada, me quede en el suelo mirando a X como me protege, me sentí enamorado de el. De repente el reploid le disparo a uno de sus hombros y me dijo.

-Aahhh Zero, ¿¡que haces ahí en el suelo y por que no me cubriste!? Agh, ¡HAZ ALGO!

Reaccione y me levante del suelo rápidamente y pensé: "Por que no me hubiera parado en vez de mirar a X, creo que estaré en graves problemas con el". Desenvaine mi sable salte hacia el reploid y le dije.

-¡No le hagas daño a mi amigo, TOMA ESTO!

Decapite al reploid y se cayo al suelo. X estaba atrás de mi, no me dijo ninguna palabra, al parecer estaba molesto conmigo, se dirigió a su ride chaser y no sabia si llegaba bien al HQ. No le dije nada y nos subimos juntos a nuestros ride chasers. Fuimos en camino al HQ y nos dejaron una llamada de parte de Alia.

-Chicos, ¿están bien?

-Si Alia, ya cumplimos la misión que nos habías ordenado pero al parecer, hubo un problema.

-¿Que paso Zero?

-Al parecer, uno de los reploids le disparo el hombro derecho a X, quiero que cuando llegemos en el HQ, llames a los médicos para que lo chequeen y hagan su trabajo.

-Gracias Zero por la información, llamare a los médicos para que ayuden a X.

-Gracias Alia.

Se cerro la llamada y llegamos al HQ, me llego otra llamada de Alia.

-Chicos, ¿ya llegaron?

-Si Alia, llama a los médicos.

Esperamos un rato a que llegaran los médicos, me voltee a ver a X, al parecer me daba la espalda y con la cabeza agachada, teniendo su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho al parecer le estaba doliendo y le dije.

-X, ¿estas bien?

No me dijo ninguna palabra. Los médicos llegaron y lo llevaron al departamento de enfermería del edificio.

Fui al centro donde se operaban las misiones y llegue con Alia.

-Bien Zero, tu y X cumplieron la misión, debido a la situación que le paso a X, se merecen dos días de descanso para que cuides de X y que el se recupere, los médicos me dijeron que el disparo le hizo casi inmovible el brazo de X, así que hazte cargo de el. Tomate un descanso y relajate.

-¡Gracias Alia, eres la mejor!

Dije con alegría porque nos daban dos días de descanso y pensé: "Por fin estaré descansando, que milagro". Abandone el centro de operaciones y fui en camino a mi cuarto, luego me acosté un rato en la cama.

Pensé aquel momento que X me protegió y que nos mirábamos a los ojos y dije

-No puedo creer que X tenga los ojos mas bonitos que haya visto en mi vida, su color y su cara, me están haciendo loco por el.

La verdad es que X me gusta y me había gustado y lo vuelvo a repetir, fueron las primeras veces que nos conocimos. Yo no se si el tenga sentimientos por mi.

Pase un rato acostado y estaba atardeciendo, pero no me dormí y me empiezo a preocupar por la herida que le dieron a X. Salí de mi cuarto a buscarlo, fui al pasillo de los cuartos, estuve parado esperando encontrarlo. Pasaron minutos y de repente creo que vi a X adelante de mi caminando, parecía que el iba ir a su cuarto a descansar. El iba a pasar a su cuarto y le hable otra vez como en el garaje.

-X, ¿estas bien?

Y finalmente me respondió con un tono de persona enfadada.

-Si, porque.

-Nada mas te pregunte si estabas bien no te enojes.

-Entonces, si no te hubieras parado de ahí, no tendría esto, pero como tu estabas ahí acostadote, gracias a ti me paso esto.

-Pero no te enojes, no es para tanto X, comoquiera se te curara pronto tu brazo.

-Pero por tu culpa, mi brazo se quedo casi inmóvil

X elevo su tono de voz.

-Es mas Zero, hasta me hubieras dejado morir. TE CUBRI Y PORQUE ME HACES ESTO.

X se puso muy enojado, se veía que estoy en problemas.

-P-pero...

-NO ZERO, NO HAY NINGUNA EXCUSA QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO. ES MAS, ESTA MISION LO HUBIERA HECHO SOLO.

Se puso muy seria la situación, voy a tener que resolver esto con una de estas dos opciones: Uno, me defiendo y me enojo todo lo que pueda hasta herir sus sentimientos. O dos, calmar su enojo pero con una condición, haciendo caso a mis sentimientos mas profundos. Una de esas opciones me tiene indeciso, me estaba poniendo nervioso, y finalmente escogí... la segunda opción, creo que valdría la pena hacerlo pero tratare.

X se veía muy enojado, así que había escogido la segunda opción y esa decisión que hice podría cambiar mi vida. Así que trate de calmar a X agarrándole a sus hombros con mis manos mirándole su cara, me ponía nervioso y me llegaron esos pensamientos de nuevo, la única forma de calmar a X es... besándole.

Así que me acerque lento a X con mi cara y luego le agarre a su espalda y le deposite un beso. Lo trate de abrazarlo pero X se sorprendió del beso, así que el se estaba tratando de separarme con sus brazos pero yo con todas mis fuerzas trate de abrazar a X, seguía besándolo hasta que X se dejo ir por el rico beso que le hice y luego lo abrace. Y luego, X se dejaba por mi beso y también me estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo, me abrazo X y entonces nos pasamos de un beso ligero a un beso profundo, ese beso se le llama "el beso francés". Abrí mi boca dejando ir mi lengua a la suya y X hizo lo mismo, nos lamimos las lenguas y X empezó a hacer pequeños ruidos de placer. Después de un rato de besarnos, nos separamos nuestras bocas lentamente hasta aparecer pequeños hilos de saliva en nuestros labios, X se calmo y soltó un respiro después de separarnos de nuestras bocas.

-P-perdón X, pero t-tuve que calmarte.

Dije tratando de respirar después del rico beso que le deposite a X. Me voltee avergonzado e iba en camino a mi cuarto. Pero de repente, X agarro con su mano a mi hombro y me dijo.

-Zero... porque hiciste esto.

-Es que no te quería que te enojaras mucho, así que te... bese.

-¿Porque me besaste?, acaso... ¿te gusto?

Me sonroje y mi corazón latía mucho cuando X me dijo eso, no sabría si decirle que si o que no ya que el podría enojarse mas, pero fui sincero y le dije.

-Si X... m-me gustas, ademas me gustabas las primeras veces que te he conocido y para serte honesto, tu cara se ve linda y tus ojos se ven bellos, esas son las razones que te gusto.

Le dije eso y al parecer se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza diciendo.

-Z-Zero, tu ta-también me... gustas. Me gustas por que siempre me has protegido y me cuidas de cualquier enemigo y también porque te ves bien guapo con tu cara y siempre me ha gustado tu cabello largo y rubio.

No lo pude creer lo que el dijo por mi, mi corazón latía otra vez al decir eso, casi llore de emoción por que el me gustaba. Se sentía como si te gusta el premio de la lotería, lo sientes, lo quieres y lo ganas, hubo muchos premios, pero escogiste ese. Me podría gustado muchos reploids pero este fue el que mas quise y sentí, a mi bello X.

-Vámonos antes de que alguien nos sorprenda besándonos

-¿A donde vamos Zero?

-A mi cuarto

Lo agarre de su mano y me comencé a llevarlo a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, entramos y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Wow Zero, tu cuarto se ve ordenado.

-De nada X.

-Así, ¿que hacemos?

-Resumir con lo que habíamos hecho

Inmediatamente lo bese a el y me lo lleve hasta mi cama, X se dejo aventar y luego nos acostamos, resumimos el beso y X estaba arriba de mi. Otra vez hicimos el beso francés, soltamos ruidos sensuales y de placer

-Ah Zero, s-siempre quise hacerte esto.

-Ah, yo también mi X

Nos seguimos besando profundamente. Después de besarnos, nos empezamos a remover nuestros cascos y nuestras armaduras y las dejamos en el suelo quedando nuestros trajes especiales, yo llevaba uno de color negro y X llevaba uno de color azul con negro en algunas partes. Seguíamos besándonos rápidamente. Después de otro rato de besos. Ayude a X remover su traje especial muy lento así dejándole sus trusas, me le quede viendo su cuerpo, no vi que se quito su casco pero, se veía muy guapo con su cabello castaño y desacomodado con sus lindos ojos verdes hacen una perfecta combinación de una persona guapa como el. X también me quito mi traje especial como lo hice yo, el traje me lo tiro en el suelo, X se sonrojo al ver mi cuerpo con forma.

-Zero... te ves... increíble, si que haces ejercicio, se te ve bien con tu cabello largo y rubio.

Nos quedamos mirándonos del uno al otro, nos quedamos en trusas. Luego de vernos, nos acostamos nuevamente besándonos y me cambie de posición, ahora yo estaba arriba de X. Nos seguimos besando soltandonos gemidos y sonidos placenteros, me dirigí al cuello de X, le propuse mordiditas hasta dejarle marcado su cuello.

-Ahh Zero, sigue..

Me pedía que seguía dandole mordidas, así que me baje mas hasta llegar a su pecho, le hice otras significando que el ya era de mi pertenencia y luego apreté uno de sus pezones y yo chupando el otro, X soltaba un gemido duro y placentero al mismo tiempo cuando reacciono al hacerle esto a el.

-Ohhh, Aaah no pares Zero.

De repente sentí algo duro debajo de mi pelvis, lo que sentí era mi erección al estar besándole y haciéndole marcas a X.

-Ah X me siento apretado

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que mi miembro se endureció

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, X se paro y luego se agacho, el bajo mi trusa lentamente, y mi pene rápidamente se soltó y se puso muy duro. Luego X me miro sorprendido por el tamaño que tenia mi miembro erecto

-Dios mío Zero, te ves muy grande, se te ve... delicioso.

Sonroje cuando X me dijo eso y le dije.

-Pues que esperas X, estando ahí agacha- ¡aaahhh!

Solté un rico gemido y cerré mis ojos, cuando iba a terminar de hablar, X no lo dudo e inmediatamente puso su boca en mi pene erecto y se lo bajo entero hasta su garganta. Ya después de que X me hizo esto sorpresivamente, movió su boca para arriba y abajo chupando mi miembro luego estaba haciéndome unas lengüetadas increíbles que todo mi cuerpo sintió de placer, mientras el hacia este proceso, X se me quedo mirándome mientras chupaba mi miembro. Se veía lindo X mirándome mientras el hacia esto por mi, X soltaba gemidos y sonidos al estar haciendo esto. X se veía que estaba chupando una paleta que le gustaba y que era su favorita. Sentí algo en mi miembro que ya tenia que sacar algo, ese algo era mi semilla.

-X, no pares, ahh, sigue, oohh, se siente rico.

Esa sensación me dijo que ya iba a sacar mi semilla, agarre la cabeza de X y lo moví haciendo chupar mi miembro. Ya lo iba a sacar y me vine adentro de su boca y saque mi miembro y todavía seguía sacando mi semilla, haciéndole manchar su cara a X de mis chorreadas.

-X perdón pero no pude retenerlo, iré por un pañuelo.

-No te preocupes Zero, lo haré yo solo y gracias por tu amabilidad. Hasta te escuchaste lindo, jeje.

X trago de mi esencia y luego con sus dedos se limpio su cara y se comió parte de mi semilla hasta quedar limpia su cara.

-Wow Zero, si que te viniste mucho y ademas, sabes rico.

Me sonroje cuando X me dijo eso.

-Asi que te gustó X, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto Zero, quisiera hacerte esto todos los días para saborearte y tragar tu dulce liquido.

-¿De donde aprendiste eso?, se sintió increíble.

-No lo se, pero me deje llevar y trate de hacerte sentir lo mejor posible.

Bese de nuevo a X, ya le tocaba hacerle cosas a mi cuerpo nos acostamos otra vez y X chupo mi cuello, al parecer no sabia hacerme marcas.

-Se ve que estas tratándome hacerme marcas

-Si Zero, ¿como lo haces?

-Nada mas muerde y trata de succionar, eso es todo.

-Ok, tratare.

X se fue otra vez a mi cuello y al parecer me obedeció y me dejo marcas que hasta me hizo gemir de placer.

-Hice mi primer intento Zero, ¿lo hice bien?

-Por supuesto X, ya cuando estemos otra vez besándonos recuerda ese procesó, podrás hacerlo mejor

-Gracias Zero, ¿y de donde aprendiste eso?

-Ya me lo sabia, tienes que hacerle a la persona que mas amas unas marcas y que esas marcas significaban que ya eran de su pertenencia y a esa persona que mas amo eres tu.

-Aww gracias Zero, ¿le sigo?

-Si tu quieres si, ya en fin nos amamos.

X siguió mordiéndome y marco en mi pecho, succiono uno de mis pezones y me pellizco el otro, haciéndome tener otra ereccion. Ya cuando X me seguía chupando y succionando mis pezones sentí un bulto de parte de el.

-X, te sientes duro

-Eso no es c-cierto

-Créeme que si te bajo las trusas ya estarás duro.

Me moví y forzosamente le quite sus trusas e inmediatamente se tapo su cara avergonzado y al parecer, yo tenia razón.

-X, también se te ve largo y lindo tu miembro.

-Ok lo acepto, me endurecí

-Ay X pero bueno que mas vamos a hacer.

-Esto...

X me enseño su entrada y al parecer tiene buenos glúteos. Se me puso erecto mi miembro al ver esto que me enseño X.

-En serio X, ¿quieres que hagamos... el amor?

-Si Zero, como te dije, tu me gustas y estuve pensando en ti en las noches y hasta tuve sueños contigo Zero, y al parecer mi sueño se esta siendo realidad y finalmente te diré esto... te amo y siempre te amare mi hermoso Zero.

Ya que me dijo toda la verdad, al parecer ya me lo estaba pidiendo. Pero primero metí mis dedos a mi boca y me los puse adentro de su entrada, tratando de lubricarle y luego penetrarle.

-Ohh Zero... ahh no pares.. ahh.

Seguia penetrando mis dedos a su entrada y lo bese para que se le quite el dolor.

Después de un rato de besos, saque mis dedos de su entrada. Finalmente iba a dar el paso final... hacerle el amor. X se posicionó primero y yo también, tome mi miembro y le dije a X.

-¿Estas listo para la primera vez? Creo que dolerá

-Si Zero, resistiré.

Agarre mi miembro y lo dirigí a su entrada, yo también me puse nervioso y mi corazón latía mucho, cuando finalmente inserte mi miembro a su entrada, me sentí increíble y apretado al mismo tiempo.

X soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Aauch, ohh, aah

Dijo X quejándose del dolor, cuando finalmente puse mi miembro entero, X grito.

-¡AAAAHHH! Eso duele, agh dios mío.

Me preocupe por el y no se si aguantaría, así que saque mi miembro rápidamente antes que le pasara algo peor.

-Oye Zero, ¿que haces? Ya iba a empezar estar bien.

-Perdón X, es que tu te quejabas y por eso saque mi miembro.

X se volteo, me acaricio la cara y luego el cabello y me dijo.

-No te preocupes mi amor, todo estará bien te prometo que aguantare esta vez, ¿Ok?

X se posicionó de nuevo, puse mi miembro otra vez adentro de su entrada y X gimió pero resistió.

-¿Ya me puedo mover?

-Si por favor y hazme sentir como en el paraíso Zero.

Comence a agarrar sus glúteos para apoyar a mi miembro y luego me comencé a mover lentamente para atrás y luego me moví para adelante ya empezando sentir el placer de nuestros cuerpos, seguía haciendo el proceso hasta que me moví normalmente, ya empezamos a hacer el amor.

-Ohh Zero... no pares

Gemia X y me moví rápidamente y comenzamos que conectaran nuestros cuerpos juntos, con amor y con pasión. Yo estaba sintiendo todo mi cuerpo de placer, estaba haciendo movimientos lentos y sensuales para que X se sintiera como en el "paraíso" y al parecer me sentía con el en el paraíso.

Nos cambiamos de posición y nos sentamos, yo sentado y el arriba de mi, puse mi miembro otra vez y me moví y ahora se sentía muy rico en esta posición, nos abrazamos y nos besábamos mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Mmmh aaah

Esos fueron los ruidos de placer cuando hacíamos el amor, me moví mas en su interior y toque algo que X le sentía rico.

-Aaahhhhh, ahi por favor.

Me sentí curioso, ¿que es lo que le causa a X sentir rico?

Me moví muy adentro y toque otra vez ahí, y al parecer esa parte fue lo que le gustaba a X.

-Ohhh Zero, mmmmh que rico se siente.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo y nos besamos muy profundo, se siente muy placentero cuando besas a alguien y hacerle el amor al mismo tiempo, te sentías como si tu cuerpo volara. Al parecer X estaba llorando por el placer inmenso que le hacia, pidiéndome que lo haga mas profundo, nos seguíamos besando hasta morder nuestras bocas y después de besarnos un buen rato, nos separamos del beso hasta soltar pequeños hilos de saliva, X se relamía y tragaba mi saliva después que lo bese.

Nos cambiamos de posición y finalmente nos acostamos, yo arriba de el y a el lo deje acostarse en mi cama. Me seguía moviendo hasta hacerle fuertes estocadas a X.

-AHHH SI ZERO LO QUIERO MAS

X grito de placer. Al parecer yo estaba sintiendo el final muy cerca y me voy a venir muy pronto...

Estábamos pasando un buen momento haciendo sexo.

-Mmmh X creo que me voy a venir

-Aaahhh yo también Zero, Ohhh

Nos agarramos de las manos preparándonos para el final.

-¡AHH TE AMO X!

-¡AH ZERO PON TU SEMILLA ADENTRO DE MI!

Tuvimos un fuerte orgasmo y nos venimos, X se corrió a su pecho y mancho el mío y yo me vine adentro de X, era un chorro y luego saque mi miembro y seguía liberando mi semilla, la mayor parte que me vine fue adentro de el... y se sintió muy rico.

Y finalmente nos acostamos cansados después de hacernos el amor y esta fue la primera vez que lo hicimos.

-Ahh Zero, todavía siento tu semilla adentro de mi y se siente rico.

-Perdón X, no me quería venir mucho adentro tuyo

-No te preocupes no pasara nada

-Oye

-¿Si Zero?

-¿Te quisieras dormir en mi cuarto?

-Si, acepto tu invitación Zero

-Bueno

Me pare y puse mi cobija y lo cubrí para que no tenga frió en la noche, Ah y desactive el despertador porque mañana tenemos el día libre, me acosté en mi cama con X al lado mío y me dijo

-Oye Zero

-¿Si?

-¿Quisieras ser mi n-n-novio?

Me quede sorprendido que X me diga esto, y la verdad si quiero serle su novio para cuidarlo, besarnos, amarnos y protegernos.

-Si X, de ahora en adelante seré tu novio y te protegeré adonde vayas y en donde estés, mi amor.

Le dije mirándole su tierna cara, acariciandole el cabello luego nos besamos la primera vez como novios y como mi amor que estaré cuidando al lado de el.

Este fue el mejor día de mi vida y pensé: "Al parecer he encontrado mi amor verdadero de mi vida y para siempre"

Apague la lampara y nos empezamos a dormir diciendo.

-Buenas noches, mi querido X

-Buenas noches Zero.

Vale la pena dormirnos desnudos pero nos sentimos cómodos, luego de esto ya nos empezamos a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Primeros días como novios.

Pasamos X y yo horas dormidos hasta que me desperté escuchando unos pajaritos cantando.

Me levante y me quede sentado en la cama y pensé: "No lo puedo creer que X y yo lo hicimos anoche, fue un día inolvidable"

Me voltee y vi como mi lindo castaño se dormía como un niño, estaba desordenado y no tenia la cobija, no pensé en despertar a X, así que no hice ningún ruido, lo tape con mi cobija y acomode su cabeza a la almohada para que se siga durmiendo sin molestias.

Me pare silenciosamente, me dirigi a la persiana, la abrí y vi como el cielo estaba despejado, con el sol alumbrando y con los pajaritos cantando, me voltee a ver el reloj y vi que eran las 9:00 a.m.

Ya que nos dormimos desnudos, me puse mi ropa casual, playera roja y shorts cómodos de color negro. Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido y cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la cafetería para traerle un cafe mañaner mi, y también unos desayunos para iniciar bien el día. Ya me iba dirigiendo a mi cuarto y me tope otra vez a Axl.

-Hola Zero, ¿porque estas así?

-Ah es que tengo el día libre con X, porque se lesiono y tengo que cuidar de el.

-Que padre, ojalá me lesione para no ir a trabajar, jaja.

-Si pero no puedes, es tu deber como maverick hunter.

-Lo entiendo Zero, pero bueno, ¡nos vemos al rato y saludame a X!

-¡Adiós Axl!

Me despedí de Axl y me dirigí a mi cuarto, lo abrí con cuidado y luego lo cerré, vi que X todavía sigue durmiendo, puse el desayuno en mi mesa y me dirigí a despertarle. Le susurre al oído y dije

-X despiértate, ya es tarde

Se levanto inmediatamente creyendo que se levanto tarde, X vio la hora y vio que era temprano, X se molesto porque yo le hice una broma.

-Jaja, te la creíste X

-Zero, no me hagas esto, ¡ay! mi hombro.

-¿Todavía te duele? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Le dije preocupado por X, al parecer su hombro le duele un poco.

-No gracias Zero, estaré bien.

-Oye X, te traje un desayuno, cafecito con pan de canela, sabe rico.

-¡Gracias Zero!

X me beso en el cachete después que me dijo eso y le dije.

-Pero primero ponte algo, te ves desnudito

-¡Ahh! No lo sabia que lo hicimos ayer

-Si X, hasta somos novios

-Si de eso me acuerdo. Oye, ¿me harías un favor?

-Por supuesto X, ¿cual es?

-Ve a mi cuarto y trae mi ropa, una playera de color azul y unos shorts cómodos, por favor.

-Ok X, ahorita te lo traigo.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de X, al parecer no estaba lejos del mío, la abrí, busque su ropa y la encontré, cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto. Entre y X todavía seguía tapado con mi sabana para ocultarse.

-Gracias Zero

X se comenzó a ponerse su ropa y nos dirigimos a desayunar en mi mesa.

-Mmm, sabe rico este pan Zero.

-Es uno de mis desayunos favoritos.

Dije tomando mi cafe, terminamos el desayuno y nos sentimos llenos.

-Que buen desayuno, Zero.

-Gracias X. Oye, ¿sabias que tenemos el día libre?

-Si, me dijo Alia que tomara dos días de descanso contigo para que cuides de mi.

-Si, es lo mismo que me dijo.

-Genial, y bien, ¿que podemos hacer el resto del dia?

-Descansar, dormirnos, cuidarte y ver tele.

-¿Crees que hagamos otra cosa mas Zero?

X se me acerco provocándome que lo hagamos de nuevo.

-Ay no X, no me provoques a hacerlo de nuevo, ayer lo hicimos y ahora no tengo energías, quizá después.

-Por favor Zero, ¿si?

-No lo se X, ahorita no pienso que hagamos el amor de nuevo

-Pero somos novios Zero

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que lo podamos hacer cada rato, podemos besarnos, eso si.

-Bueno Zero, si eso quieres, te lo concedo.

Nos fuimos a la cama y nos sentamos en la orilla. Agarre el cuello de X y el al mío, nos acercamos y nos pegamos nuestras frentes mirándonos del uno al otro.

-Sabes X, lo que hicimos anoche quiero que no se lo digas a nadie, ¿ok?.

-Si Zero, te lo prometo.

-También no digas que somos novios, seguiremos siendo novios, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, quiero que esto este entre tu y yo, ¿si mi amor?

-Si Zero, esto estará entre nosotros.

-Te amo X. Ven y acércate, vamos a besarnos como muestra de nuestro amor.

Le dije susurrando. Ya que estábamos pegados con nuestras frentes, nos acercamos los labios lentamente e hicimos un beso profundo, X me agarro mi cuello y yo agarre su cintura, estábamos besándonos con amor, con pasión y como novios, seguíamos besándonos hasta que empezamos a morder nuestros labios y luego, nos dimos lengüetazos con nuestras fuerzas.

-Oye X, vamos a jugar a algo. Este juego se llama "pelea de lenguas", nos besamos y abrimos nuestra legua y uno de nosotros tiene que ganar que lengua es la mas duradera, ¿vale?

-Si Zero, te voy a ganar.

-¿Eso crees?

-Espera, ¿y el perdedor que le pasa?

-El perdedor tiene que hacerle marcas al ganador empezando su cuello.

-Ya esta Zero, te ganare.

Resumimos el beso y empezamos a jugar, abrimos nuestras bocas y sacamos nuestras lenguas, empezamos a pelear y mi lengua empujaba fuertemente a suya, el trataba empujarme pero no pudo se rindió.

-¡Rayos! perdí

-X, se te olvido hacer algo

-Agh, ya se, a eso me iba.

-Jeje, que divertido eres X.

X se me acerco a mi cuello y me puso una marca. Empezo la segunda ronda y sacamos nuestras lenguas, al parecer X se preparo para esta ronda y la fuerza de su lengua era increíble, no podía contraatacar. Perdí mis fuerzas y me enoje un poco.

-Mugre X, todavía ni empezaba.

-Sii Zero no te hagas, ya habías empezado

-Eso es trampa X

-Claro que no, reglas son reglas

-Bueno bueno, tu ganaste.

Me acerque a su cuello y le hice una marca fuerte por accidente.

-Oye Zero, este se me va a notar por dias.

-Perdón X, no lo quería a hacer a proposito.

-Te perdono Zero, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Resumíamos y empezaba la ultima ronda decisiva. Empece a preparar mi lengua y de repente, la lengua de X se me apareció. El lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas y pude lograr contraatacarle, estábamos parejos. Uno trataba de ganarle y el otro contraatacarle y viceversa, los dos nos quedamos sin fuerzas y empatamos.

-Jeje, casi te ganaba

-Si X, la mayoría tu ibas perdiendo.

-Eso no es cierto Zero.

-Bueno, lo declaramos un empate pues.

-Esta bien, empate.

Ya acabamos el juego, nuestras lenguas estaban débiles y estábamos exhaustos.

-Oye Zero, ¿que mas vamos a hacer?

-Ahorita estoy cansado

-¿Que tal si nos salimos del cuarto y nos tomamos un descanso afuera?

-¡Esta bien X! Primero déjame ir por mi armadura.

-No Zero, nos vamos así como estamos.

-Es que no me gusta salir con mi ropa X.

-Por favor Zero, que no te de verguenza.

-Bueno X lo que tu digas.

Nos paramos de la cama y abrimos la puerta y salimos de mi cuarto, después cuando salimos, X de inmediatamente agarro mi mano y estábamos a cercas.

-Oye X, ten cuidado que no nos vean.

-Si Zero. Te hago esto porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo X.

Nos dimos un beso corto con el cuidado que no nos vean y caminamos un rato hacia afuera, agarrándonos de las manos. Llegábamos a la parte de afuera del HQ y fuimos a un pequeño parque que estaba junto al HQ.

-Ven Zero, nos sentamos aqui.

Nos separamos y nos sentamos en una parte que casi nadie nos podía ver, un árbol cubriéndonos y nos daba la sombra.

-Aquí esta bien X, siéntate conmigo.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y luego X se recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo a su cabeza.

-¿No ves el atardecer Zero? Se ve bonito

-Ya se X. Cuando me levanto en las mañanas, yo abro mi persiana y veo la mañana, nadie se perdería esta escena, el sol saliendo, el cielo naranja y también despejado, viendo todo desde mi cuarto y de verdad te hace pensar como la vida nos ha dado esto.

-Ojalá que cuando me despierte en la mañana no me perderé de esa escena. Y aprovechando que estaré contigo veremos la mañana juntos.

-Mañana en la mañana me despertare y luego te despierto, si es que estas dormido.

-Ya esta Zero.

-Oye X, Axl te manda saludos.

-Jaja ese Axl, dile que gracias y que estoy bien.

-X, te pido perdón por lo de ayer de lo que hice

-Te perdono Zero pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Es que la verdad cuando me salvaste la vida y te me lanzaste, te quede mirando tus ojos y se te veían bellos y sentí que el tiempo se me paro por un momento mirandote y cuando te paraste te que de mirándote como me protegías y me volví loco por ti.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso, ya te hubiera besado.

-Es que estabas enojadito.

-Jeje si ya se, pero te prometo no enojarme mucho contigo Zero.

-Oye X, hablando del accidente, ¿todavía te duele el hombro?

-Ya se me esta quitando Zero y al parecer te estas preocupando por mi

-Es que ayer te prometí cuidarte y por eso estoy preocupado por ti X. No te quiero perderte X y por eso estoy contigo.

-Como puedes ser tan amoroso Zero, hasta podrías tener una chica con esas palabras.

-No me interesan las chicas, me interesas tu X por lo que eres y por lo que tienes dentro y por eso te encontré como mi amor X y la verdad, me gustabas desde antes.

-Tu también me gustabas Zero. Hey, ¿puedo acariciar tu cabello?

-Si X pero no juegues muy duro.

X se abrazo de mi hombro y acaricio mi cabello largo.

-Wow Zero, como puedes tener el cabello tan suave, cuando lo toco para mi se siente muy calmado.

-Es que cuando me baño el cabello se pone esponjocito y cuando me quedo en la regadera se me calma, cuando me termino de bañar me lo peino y se me pone suave y así se me pone todos los días.

-Quisiera saber como se te ve el pelo esponjocito.

-Jaja ni te lo imagines al parecer se forma una cama de cabello.

Dije con sarcasmo

-A mi el cabello se me calma cuando me baño y cuando me salgo, uso mi toalla frotando mi cabello para tenerlo así desordenado y al parecer me gusta así.

-¿Algún día no te pensaste en cortarte el pelo?

-No, nunca me lo pensé en cortármelo, ni me imaginaria el pelo así de corto.

Después de un buen rato de charla, vimos que estaba anocheciendo y abandonamos el parque y luego fuimos hasta mi cuarto y X me dijo.

-Oye Zero, tengo hambre, ¿que tal si vamos a comer?.

-Si X, al parecer también tengo hambre.

Fuimos a un restaurante que era exclusivo en el HQ y solo para los reploids, fuimos a encargar comida para llevarnos al cuarto, pedimos unas ensaladas y unos sandwiches para comer bien y dormirnos bien.

Luego que hiciéramos todo esto, llegamos al cuarto y abrí mi puerta y entramos. Encendí mi televisor para entretenernos un rato y luego nos lavamos las manos.

-¿Entonces comeremos ensalada Zero?

-Si X, para que nuestros cuerpos funcionen bien y tengamos mas energias.

-Yo quería unos hot dogs

-Bueno, mañana pediremos hot dogs, ¿esta bien?

-Que no se te olvide Zero.

Empezamos a comer y vimos la tele, era un programa de mi serie favorita que trataba que unas personas viajaban al espacio para poder encontrar un planeta apropiado para ellos, ya que su planeta esta extinguiendo.

-Se ve interesante el programa Zero

-Es una de mis series favoritas de la tele, fíjate que tienes razón, es interesante.

Estábamos terminando nuestra cena antes de dormir y al parecer X se comió casi todo.

-Que glotón eres X, no que querías unos hot dogs.

-Pues mi cuerpo tenia hambre, así que me lo comí casi todo.

Me pare al baño a lavarme los dientes y luego que termine de lavarmelos, vi a X tratando de dormir en la mesa.

-Ay X, de glotón a dormilón, ahora tendré que llevármelo a mi cama.

Así que cargu me lo lleve a mi cama y luego lo acosté y apague la televisión, apague los focos y mi lampara. Fui al baño a ponerme mi ropa interior para dormir y luego me acosté a la cama. Nos tapamos con la cobija y abrase a X para que sedurmiera cómodo conmigo y nos empezamos a dormir

Empezó a amanecer el segundo día de descanso, seguía dormido hasta que sentí algo arriba de mi, pensé que seguía soñando y después abrí mis ojos y vi que X estaba sentado arriba de mi y sus brazos apoyando mi pecho diciéndome.

-Buenos días mi rubiecito.

-Ah X, ¿por que te amaneces arriba de mi?

-Es que te quería despertar pero no te levantabas, así que te desperté de esta manera.

Después que X me dijo esto, empezó a mover sus caderas con un movimiento lento y sensual frotándome mi pene, luego sentí una erección mía debajo de sus glúteos al reaccionar a esto.

-Al parecer te pusiste durito Zero, jeje.

-Vamos X, esta amaneciendo y ¿me haces esto?, que pervertido eres

-Jeje, es que te quiero que estés activo. Te ayudare con tu problemita

-Ay no X, estoy muy desvelado

-No te preocupes Zero, haré que se te quite el sueño y veras que se sentirá bien

Mientras yo estaba acostado, X se bajo hasta llegar mi miembro, bajo mi trusa y me puse mas duro.

-Mírate Zero, tu miembro se te ve muy grande y devorable, se te ve bien con tu cuerpo bien formado. ¿Como le haces que te veas atraible?

-C...creo que por los ejercicios que yo hago, eso pienso.

-¿No recuerdas aquella noche que te di unas buenas lengüetadas y que te dije que quisiera hacerte esto casi todos los días?

-Se me estaba olvidando

-Ahora lo recordaras. Prepárate que te voy a dar lo mas increíble que hayas sentido en tu vida.

X agarro mi miembro y lo froto hacia arriba y abajo lentamente haciéndome sentir vivo y luego al mismo tiempo le lamia la parte de arriba de mi miembro, circulando su lengua alrededor de mi tope preparando a chupar mi miembro, bajo su boca lentamente y lo subió hasta chuparme. Se separo su boca y se dirigió a mis testículos, nuevamente froto mi miembro con su mano y su boca estaba chupando uno de mis testículos y los lamia.

-Ahh X no pares.

X me obedeció y su boca se dirigió a mi miembro nuevamente y antes de dirigirse me dijo.

-¿Estas listo a recibir de mis lengüetadas?

-S...si hazlo.

Después que dije esto, X beso la punta de mi miembro y abrió su boca a devorarme hasta llegar a su garganta como la otra vez. Comenzó a chupar y a hacer ruidos de placer con su boca y al parecer esto es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida, X me miro mientras chupaba y luego se dirigió a darme lengüetadas, siguió chupando y lamiendome muchas veces a mi miembro.

Pase un buen rato disfrutando como X le saborea a mi miembro, lo chupaba como loco y le propuso mordiditas suaves que mi cuerpo reacciono placenteramente.

-Agh, creo que voy a sacarlo todo

-Si Zero, quiero comerme y tragarme de tu sabor, hazlo por favor.

Después que X chupo fuerte y lamio ya estaba a punto de venirme

-Prepárate para recibir de mi liquido calientito.

-Mmh si, sácalo Zero

Luego paso unos segundos, me vine muy fuerte adentro de su boca y X saco su boca y me seguía viniendo y luego sobo mi miembro mientras estaba sacando mucho semen.

-Ahhh que rico se sintió X.

Lo cubrió casi toda su carita de mi esencia y me quede en shock por lo que hice.

-Zero, t...te viniste un chorro.

X trago de mi liquido y me dijo.

-Me puedes t...traer un pañuelo, al p...parecer me cubriste toda mi cara, ahh se siente muy caliente.

-Por supuesto.

Le traje un pañuelo y se limpio casi toda su cara y dejo un poco para tragárselo.

-¿Me perdonas X? Fui un monstruo.

-Esta bien Zero y no eres un monstruo, eres muy guapo y lindo.

Cuando se limpio X todo, me sentí sudado y luego nos paramos y subí mis trusas.

-Gracias por el desayuno Zero, sabes tan rico que hasta podría devorar todo tu cuerpo.

-Silencio X, me haces sonrojar.

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas, jeje.

-Creo que me tomare un baño. Si te quieres bañar nos tomamos por turnos, ¿ok?

-Creo que también me bañare, me sentí sudoroso. Zero, ¿y si nos bañamos juntos?

-Seria una buena idea PERO n...no me provoques, ¿esta bien?

-Si Zero, te doy mi palabra.

Nos fuimos al baño y nos quitamos la ropa y luego cuando X estaba en el baño, vio mi tina.

-Se ve bien tu tina Zero, al parecer si cabemos nosotros.

-Gracias X, vámonos a bañarnos

Encendi el agua y entre yo primero y luego entro X, la tina se lleno de agua y luego mi pelo se puso esponjoso cuando puse mi champú.

-Mira mi cabello X, se puso esponjoso como tu querias.

-Se ve increíble Zero, ¿lo toco?

-Si, es lo que tu querias

X toco mi cabello y se puso a jugarlo como niño, al parecer estaba jugando con el mientras nos bañabamos.

-Jaja, se ve divertido tu cabello Zero.

-¿Verdad que se siente bien? Se ve que tienes que cubrirte todo tu cuerpo en el, jaja no te creas.

Ya cuando nos dejamos de bañar me pare por mi toalla y al parecer tenia uno extra y se lo di a X sin problemas.

-Zero, ¿te ayudo a peinar?

-Si X, mientras me lavo los dientes.

Pase un rato lavandome los dientes mientras X me peinaba, terminamos y X me peino bien.

-¿Así se te ve bien?

-Gracias X, al parecer tu si sabes peinar.

Salimos del baño y nos pusimos nuestras ropas casuales y vimos la mañana juntos

-Tenias razón Zero, la mañana se ve bella.

-Asi me acostumbro yo solo de verlo pero con alguien como tu, me siento mas relajado.

Nos pasamos un rato sentados en la cama viendo como se veía aquella mañana.

-Oye X, ¿ya se te curo tu hombro?

-Ya se curo.

-¿Y si salimos un rato a hacer algo?

-Si, ¿que vamos a hacer aquí encerrados?

-Vale, vamonos

Salimos del cuarto y nos agarramos de las manos y con el cuidado que nadie nos vea, vimos a unos reploids desde lejos e inmediatamente nos soltamos, los reploids nos vieron muy sospechosos pero por suerte no vieron nada. Nos topamos a Alia, y nos saludo.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿como van con sus dos días de descanso?

-¡Nos va excelente! Zero me cuido muy bien y me ayudo con cualquier cosa que necesitaba.

-Bueno, me da gusto por que hayas cuidado de el Zero.

-¡Gracias Alia!, cuidar a alguien siempre es mi trabajo.

-¡Adios chicos, aprovechen su ultimo día de descanso y prepárense de nuevo a trabajar!

-Adios Alia

La despedimos hablando al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a la salida del HQ, fuimos a tomar un poco de aire y fuimos al parque. Vimos pocos reploids haciendo un poco de ejercicio y algunos hablando, le dije a X.

-¿Que tal si venimos a caminar un rato?

-Si Zero, quiero que mi cuerpo este activo.

-Bueno, esto es lo que hago casi todos los días después de mi trabajo, y luego vengo a descansar aquí.

-Vamos a caminar Zero.

Empezamos a caminar lento alrededor del parque juntos y después de caminar alrededor, se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si jugamos a carreritas?

-¿Otro juego? Bueno esta bien, te ganare a esto.

-Entonces veremos quien es el reploid mas rápido.

Fuimos a borde del parque y empezamos a contar juntos.

-3...2...1... YA

Empece arrancando con una velocidad muy rápida pero al parecer X tiene una velocidad muy rápida también, trate de alcanzarlo, pero se alejaba, me concentre en ganarle la carrerita y luego finalice en la meta... al mismo tiempo que X.

-Oye Zero, me estabas jalando

-No inventes X, te trate de alcanzar

-No se vale, otra carrera y te gano

-No no, acéptalo o es un empate

X se veía nervioso al decirle esto y finalmente me dijo.

-Bueno lo acepto.

-Ahora quien es el tramposo

X me trato de engañar pero le vi la cara. Fuimos a sentarnos en una silla cansados de el juego.

-Oye X, ¿no notas que en los juegos que hacemos, terminemos empatados?

-Si, lo he notado. Creo que nosotros tenemos algo en común.

-Ya se, a pesar que somos reploids con rasgos diferentes, tu y yo estamos unidos del uno al otro, es lo que pienso.

-Pues si, cada quien piensa en lo suyo Zero. Oye, cuando se termine nuestro descanso, ¿crees que sigamos unidos?

-Obvio que si X, es mas, después de que terminemos nuestros trabajos, nos vamos a mi cuarto y luego podemos hacer cualquier cosa que hagamos en privado, sin que nos vean.

-Por supuesto Zero, quiero estar contigo todos los días y nunca me separare de ti.

Nos paramos después que nos descansamos, fuimos al HQ y X me hablo.

-Oye Zero y si nos vamos a platicar con Axl, hace días que no lo veo.

-Si, primero hay que buscarlo.

Buscamos alrededor del HQ hasta que nos topamos con el en un unas mesas comiendo solo.

-Hola Axl, ¿quieres que te acompañemos? Te ves solito.

-¡Que onda Zero! ¡Hola X! ¿Como están?

-Pues vamos bien, aprovechando estos días de descanso.

-¡Rayos! Quiero que me den descansos.

-¿Nos podemos sentar aqui?

-Adelante, sientense.

Nos sentamos X y yo en la mesa y luego Axl le pregunto a X.

-X, ¿como sigues del hombro?

-Ya se recupero, Zero cuido bien de mi.

-Oye X, ¿tienen hambre? les ofrezco de mi comida.

-No gracias, yo comí un rico y delicioso desayuno que quisiera comer todos los días.

Me sonroje y luego mire al otro lado para que Axl no me sospeche.

-¿Porque te volteaste Zero?

-Es que había un zancudo en mi cara y me voltee para que se volara el zancudo.

Le invente una excusa a Axl y X me vio haciéndome una sonrisa por lo que el me hizo esta mañana. Entonces, resumimos la platica y le hable de otro tema.

-Hablando de desayunos, que hiciste estos días Axl.

-Me fue bien, y al parecer elimine enemigos y destruí robots malos y así, me elogiaron en mi trabajo.

-Se ve que hiciste un trabajo duro.

-Gracias Zero, espero que seguiré luchando para ser de los mejores maverick hunter.

-Síguele echándole ganas y veras que vas a ser un buen maverick hunter.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Zero.

Cuando seguíamos platicando, Axl se comió todo y dijo.

-Ahh, me siento lleno,

-¿Estuvo rico tu comida?

-Pues mas o menos, pero me comí todo lo que pude.

-Creo que nos iremos, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-De hecho, tengo que hacer una misión que cumplir.

-¡Hasta luego Axl, esperamos verte mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana!

Nos paramos y nos alejamos de la mesa, nos fuimos a nuestros caminos y X andaba conmigo. Ya cuando no había reploids en nuestro alrededor, nos agarramos de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

Entramos al cuarto y nos acostamos y luego encendí la tele.

-Oye Zero, le querrás poner el programa de ayer, se me hizo también interesante Zero

-Por supuesto.

Pasamos casi todo el día viendo la tele y estaba anocheciendo. De repente X sintió hambre.

-Vamos a comer unos hot dogs, como me prometiste.

-Vale, vámonos a comer.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos afuera y en el parque había un puesto de hot dogs.

-Vamos a pedirlas aquí.

-Si X, veremos a que sabran.

Fuimos al puesto y el trabajador nos dio la bienvenida.

-Hola, hola, sean bienvenidos a nuestro puesto nocturno. ¿Que van a querer?

-Pues yo quiero un hot dog con trocitos de tomate y que tenga catsup, mayonesa y mostaza.

-¿Y usted que va a querer?

Me pregunto el trabajador.

-Yo quiero sencilla, con catsup, mayonesa y un poco de mostaza porfavor.

-Bueno, ¡ya se van haciendo los pedidos!

Esperamos un rato hasta que se terminen nuestra comida y luego ya nos la dieron.

-¡Gracias por visitarnos y que tengan un buen dia!

Abandonamos el puesto y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y nos lo empezamos a comer.

-Mmm, sabe rico Zero, ¿y el tuyo?

-Pues, nada mal, si saben ricos

Nos acabamos nuestra comida y nos lavamos las manos y luego nos dirigimos a acostarnos en nuestra cama.

Nos pasamos acostados un rato y luego me le acerque a su cabeza susurrandole.

-¿Oye X?

-¿Si?

-Aprovechando que es nuestro ultimo dia, ¿que tal si lo hacemos?

Le dije un poco pervertido y cuando le dije eso le sobe su miembro.

-Andale X, se que tu quieres hacerlo.

-Oye, Ahh

Se sonrojo X al reaccionar a esto.

-S...si quiero hacerlo Z...zero

Inmediatamente lo bese y nos abrazamos, X me apretaba un poco pero yo le hacia suave.

Me dirigí hasta su cuello y le propuse unas marcas y así besándole su cuello.

-Oh X, tu cara se ve muy linda que hasta podría besarte muchas veces

-La tuya también Zero, te ves hermoso y bien guapo con tu cara y tu cuerpo. Por favor, bésame mas hasta que me dejes marcado.

Inmediatamente bese su cara y la acariciaba y luego le acomode su cabello. Sentí que su mano estaba yendo a mi miembro haciéndome excitarme. Mientras sentía su mano frotando mi miembro yo le seguía besando profundamente y escapábamos un poco de saliva en nuestras bocas.

-Ahh X, sigue tocando,

Me dirigí a su pecho y lo bese, le agarre uno de sus pezones y yo le succionaba el otro, haciéndole que se gritara de placer y gimiendo. X me agarraba de mi cabeza con su mano y la otra agarrándome el cabello como si estuviera tratando de abrazarme pero el estaba tocándome por el placer que yo le daba. Después de que le agarraba su pecho me dirigí a su miembro ya erecto.

-Parece que te sientes excitado, ahora es mi turno hacerte sentir bien.

Le agarre su miembro y lo comencé a frotar un poco y me lo comencé a metérmelo por mi boca comenzando a chuparle como el me hacia.

-¡Ahh Zero, p-para!

No le hacia caso y le seguía chupando su miembro y sabia rico. Después le hice lengüetadas a su pene.

-¿Sabes como se siente X?

-Se... sien...te b-bien ahh

Le seguia hasta que el me dijo.

-Zero, ah, p-parale, siento que voy a sacarlo.

X saco su semilla adentro de mi boca y me tragué el sabor de mi lindo castañito.

-Mmmh, Sabes bien X

-Ahh se sintio bien.

Bese a X en su boca y mi miembro estaba sintiendo excitado.

-X me duelen las trusas

-Te ayudare a bajarlos.

X bajo mis trusas y las aventó al suelo y yo avente las suyas.

-Zero.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que tu me hagas el amor siempre Zero, siempre quiero ser tuyo

-Esta bien X.

X se acostó en la cama y luego aparto sus nalgas para enseñarme su entrada y me dijo.

-Metemela aquí Zero.

-Por supuesto, pero primero tengo que lubricarte

-No Zero, quiero que me hagas el amor ahora.

-P...pero yo-

El inmediatamente me agarro mi miembro y me dirigió a su entrada, luego hizo que yo se lo metiera todo.

-Ahh, Zero

Después que yo se la metí, el me agarro de mi espalda con la señal que ya me podía mover.

-¿Estas listo para hacer el amor mi precioso X?

-Si, estoy mas que listo mi hermoso Zero

Me empece a mover lento y X empezó a quejarse un poco del dolor, pero ya se le paso. Sentí caliente y rico al mismo tiempo a la vez que me movía mis caderas, y luego nos mirábamos mientras lo hacíamos y luego nos besamos con pasión y amor. Nos besábamos profundamente mientras me seguía moviéndome y luego me empece a mover profundamente y con un ritmo rápido al mismo tiempo. X puso una cara de placer, cuando el hacia esto, se le veía tan lindo y guapo.

-Oh si. Ahí, ahí.

Esos eran las palabras que cada vez que me movía profundamente.

-Zero ah, te quiero mucho, ahh y también TE AMO.

-Ah yo... también. Te amo mas que nadie, ahh.

Me seguía moviendo y luego nos cambiamos de posición, el se quedo arriba de mi y yo acostado.

-Zero... ahora es mi turno hacerte sentir bien

Después que el me dijo estas palabras, el se movió para arriba y abajo con sus caderas con un movimiento sensual y placentero que el me hacia.

Yo me quede inmóvil y el se movia, luego puso sus brazos en mi pecho mientras el se movia. El seguía moviéndose rápido con un meneo increible que me hacia sentir rico y luego el me hizo fuertes estocadas a su entrada y luego le dije.

-Dios mio X, ahh p-parece que no p...puedo retenerlo, ¡ahhh!

-Oh Zero, tu miembro se siente muy rico adentro de mi, ahh si quiero que saques todo adentro mío.

Su entrada seguía presionando mi miembro hasta que me tocaba agarrarle sus caderas para seguir el ritmo de mi precioso castaño. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en armonía y entonces le regale unas fuertes estocadas profundas hasta llegarle el punto que se le hacia rico.

Le aumente el ritmo a su interior rico y caliente y luego de un rato estaba sintiendo el final, agh.

-Ahh X, c...creo q...que me voy a correr dentro -agh- de ti mi amor.

-Mmmh si córrete en mi interior cariño, pon tu esencia y tu amor dentro de mi, aaghh

Después de dos movimientos finales, tuvimos un orgasmo rico y fuerte y entonces, me corrí muy fuerte dentro de el.

-¡Ahhh X! ¡Esta s...saliendo!

-Ahh si... se siente que estas sacandolo todo adentro de mi y se siente rico.

Me seguía adentro de el hasta que se acabe mi chorreada y luego saque mi miembro y entonces su entrada estaba lleno de mi esencia y se veía que se estaba derramando lento. X se acostó arriba de mi y me abrazo y me propuso un beso de boca a boca profundo y despues de besarme, me beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo Zero, nunca te abandonare por alguien tan bello como tu.

-Yo tambien te amo mucho y tampoco te abandonare, estaré con mi lindo y precioso hunter con el resto de mi vida.

-Que tierno eres Zero, nadie me había dicho esas palabras.

-Pero yo te las he dicho, aparte eres una persona muy valiente y confiable, te seré honesto, nunca había visto este tipo de persona en mi vida hasta que te conocí, X.

Después que yo le dije esto, X se comenzó a llorar levemente y se acostó su cabeza con mi pecho. Y luego le acaricie su cabello tratándole de calmar sus sentimientos.

-Shh X, no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en todo lo que necesites

-Zero, gracias por decir eso y me siento orgulloso que alguien me ha reconocido y que me tratara bien. Prométeme que estaremos juntos y que nada nos separara nuestro amor.

-Te lo prometo ahora en adelante.

Despues de un rato de hablar, nos empezamos a dormir abrazados juntos en el ultimo día de descanso y nos empezamos a preparar de lo que venga mañana.

El despertador sonó con ese ruido que tanto me molesta, entonces nos levantamos juntos y estábamos un poco desvelados por lo de anoche.

-Buenos días, X

-Buenos dias mi Zero, agh tu despertador tiene un ruido molesto, ¿a esto te acostumbras?

-Si, es molesto pero vale la pena levantarse temprano.

-Entonces, ya empezamos otra vez nuestro día de trabajo.

-Bueno, alistate para llegar a buena hora X.

-Alistemonos.

Me fui al baño a meterme una ducha y entonces me lave los dientes rapido y me sali del baño hasta que X entro a mi baño. Me puse el traje especial y entonces me puse la armadura. Espere a que X saliera del baño y se fue a ponerse el traje y luego la armadura.

-¿Listo para trabajar juntos mi amor?

Le hice un beso a la mejilla de X después de decirle esto.

-Vámonos

Abandonamos mi cuarto y entonces X me dijo.

-Oye Zero, ¿ya me puedo irme a mi cuarto?

-Si, te doy el permiso.

Fuimos agarrados de nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, nos soltamos porque había unos cuantos reploids en el lugar.

-Vámonos a tomar un cafe, X

-Si, porque ando muy desvelado

-Ay X, tu siempre desvelado.

Nos fuimos a tomar un cafe, como en todos los días de trabajo, y luego nos fuimos a una mesa y al parecer, Axl estaba ahí esperándonos. Nos sentamos a su mesa y nos vio con alegría.

-Hola chicos, ¿como amanecieron?

-Bien Axl, pero un poco desvelados

-¿Es en serio X?

-Es que hicimos muchas cosas ayer

Me sonroje porque al parecer X le dijo eso pero no le dijo de lo que hicimos exactamente ayer.

-¿Que cosas hicieron X?

-Pues estábamos entrenando para hoy, para empezar bien el trabajo.

-Ahh, ya entiendo

Cuando se acabo el receso nos dirigimos a nuestro puesto de trabajo yo y X.

-¡Adiós amigos, nos vemos después del trabajo!

Nos despedimos de Axl y estuvimos en el centro donde se operaban todas las misiones y nos topamos con Alia.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Como estuvo sus días de descanso?

-Nos fue bien, ya se me curo el hombro gracias a Zero.

-No hay de que X

-¿Están listos para comenzar otra vez con sus trabajos?

-Mas que listos Alia

-Ok. En la ciudad nos reportaron unos reploid que estaban causando un destrozo, traten de detenerlos antes de que algo malo pase.

-Ya esta Alia, yo y Zero nos encargaremos de la mision.

-En el camino yo les diré que reploid son, vayan con sus ride chasers y cumplan la misión

-A la orden Alia

Dije abandonando el lugar con X y nos fuimos al lugar donde están las ride chasers. Nos entro una llamada de Alia y nos comunico

-Chicos, al parecer los reploid son Gun Volt y estan empezando atacar por la parte sur de la ciudad

-Ya vamos para alla Alia

Dije mientras manejaba mi ride chaser y entonces llegamos al lugar donde estaban los reploid.

-Zero, ve conmigo no quiero que pase como en la otra vez, protégeme.

-Por supuesto X, quédate al lado mío.

Saque mi Z-Saber y luego cubrí a X con mi brazo, protegiendo a mi único reploid que pertenezco con el cuidado que no se lastime otra vez.

-Ahora separemonos X, yo distraeré al enemigo y tu ataca a mi señal.

-Tu distraelo mientras yo lo ataco por sorpresa.

Yo me fui al reploid que seguía atacando a la ciudad y le grite

-¡Oye maldito reploid!

Entonces el reploid se volteo hacia mi y le dije.

-¡¿Quieres una pelea?!

El reploid estaba a punto de atacar y X le disparo en la parte de atrás y le destruyo unos cañones que estaban a punto de disparar. Yo me acerque al reploid y lo destruí con mi Z-Saber y después de eso nos dirigimos al otro reploid.

-Esta vez atacaremos juntos Zero.

-Si X, te cubro

Nos fuimos corriendo a donde estaba el reploid y entonces disparo y nos saltamos de lado. Seguíamos dirigiéndonos al reploid y X le disparo en una de sus patas y se cayo un poco siguiendo de pie. Y luego X le disparo al enemigo que lo debilito y entonces me salte al enemigo.

-¡Adiós pedazo de chatarra!

Lo partí a la mitad y entonces nos dimos cuenta que cumplimos la mision. Nos dimos puños como señal de "misión cumplida" y nos subimos a nuestras motos y nos dirigimos al HQ.

-Que bueno eres Zero

Me dijo X mientras seguíamos manejando.

-Gracias X, no lo pudiera hecho gracias a ti. De verdad eres de gran ayuda X

-De nada Zero.

Llegamos al garaje del HQ y entonces nos bajamos de nuestras motos.

-Oye Zero.

-¿Si X?

-Cuando estemos de misiones, por favor, quédate conmigo nunca te me separes, recuerda que hicimos una promesa y que siempre nos amaremos.

-Ya se X, te doy mi palabra y siempre te cubriré, sin importar que enemigo es, siempre estaré a tu lado. Nunca me separaría aquel reploid que siempre lucha con carácter y buena disposición, que protege a su compañero en las misiones y que siempre estará a su lado. Ese reploid eres tu X eres lo mas increíble que he visto en mi vida, por eso te amo tanto.

-Que tierno eres Zero, de verdad tus palabras me hacen sentir fuerte y dispuesto a todo. ¿Por que no querría amarte?. Ven, te quiero besarte y abrazarte.

Agarre a X en la nuca y me lo dirigí a mi boca y entonces nos besamos con pasión y con amor, entonces nos hicimos un beso profundo y luego nos abrazamos desesperadamente y luego sentía su corazón latiendo mucho y el mío también. Me estaba llegando una llamada de Alia, pero la corte y entonces me quite el casco y yo al suyo para que no nos interrumpiera nuestro momento de amor. Este es mejor beso de mi vida y creo que el suyo también, nos seguíamos besando y hacíamos ruidos placenteros y con nuestras lenguas entrelazando de una en otra. Y luego nos agarramos de nuestras cabezas con una mano y la otra abrazandonos, nos acariciábamos el cabello y entonces nuestro cabello se nos pegaba accidentalmente. Entonces de un rato de besos nos separamos de nuestras bocas soltando hilitos de saliva, nos pegamos de frente a frente y nos mirábamos nuestros ojos del uno al otro con una sonrisa.

-De verdad te quiero mucho X, siento que nuestras almas nos pertenecen y si nos descubrieran que somos novios, que nos juzguen, lo mas importante es que yo te amo mucho X, no quiero que nunca te vayas ni te ames con otro reploid. Yo te pertenezco y tu a mi por siempre.

Le deposite otro beso corto en sus bellos labios que tiene X.

-La verdad tu me gustabas Zero, pero yo no estaba seguro de decírtelo hasta que estuvimos en el pasillo aquella vez que me enoje contigo, la verdad nunca me olvidare de ese momento que me paso. Tu eres maravilloso Zero, eres alguien que amo y que quiero. No te cambiare por nadie y eres la persona perfecta para mi, no me importa lo que digan los demás de nuestro amor, lo que me importa eres tu, eres bello y hermoso Zero, esa es la razón por la que me gustabas y la verdad, estoy loco por ti mi amor.

Me quede impactado por esas palabras que me dijo X y entonces me beso otra vez. Se que el me pertenece y yo a el, si algo nos separa de nuestro amor, yo no me rendiré a amarlo de nuevo porque el es totalmente mío y siempre lo amare el resto de mi vida ese reploid que salvo mi vida aquella vez y ese reploid azul, castaño, ojos verdes y sobre todo lindo, me ama. Y repito, lo amare siempre por el resto de mi vida sin importar las consecuencias.

FIN


End file.
